The present invention relates to manually propelled portable drop spreaders supportable on a pair of wheels.
A somewhat related spreader is disclosed in the copending application, entitled Collapsible Drop Spreader, Ser. No. 08/372,579, filed Dec. Jan. 13, 1995 and assigned to the same assignee as the present application. At present there is a need for an improvement in the construction of such spreaders, particularly the construction and operation of the shutoff bar for the hopper, as well as a need for an improvement in the assembly and operation of such spreaders.